Sky That I Fell Through
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: SEQUEL TO "ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE" The twins have been born, and Edward and Bella are now dealing with parenthood. Watch them delve into a world they've never known : Will Lucy finally realize her love for Jake? Will Edward finally change Bella? READ ON
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone! HERE IT IS! The Sequel to Almost Impossible :) I really hope you like it, and I'm thinking that there WILL be a third story. So keep reading and reviewing! Give me ideas for characters, plots events, powers, ANYTHING. I love hearing what you have to say. THANK YOU AGAIN!

xox

Teghan

You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world as it warms over everything  
Chills run down my spine  
As our fingers entwine  
And your sighs harmonize with mine  
Unmistakably  
I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me  
We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away

Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home

It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you  
Cause your favorite shade is navy blue  
I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)  
Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away

Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home

If my heart was a house you'd be home


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

HI EVERYONE! Hello faithful readers of "Almost Impossible"!

Or, hello to new readers :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing...

Soorrry this is a little short. It's hard to start this new sequel.

xox

BELLA POV

It was our first morning with the twins. The first, and I had already fallen asleep in the bath. Edward rushed in, carrying Renesmee in one arm.  
"Oh Bella! What am I doing!? You should be in bed! You just had babies for god's sake...we should have stayed the extra night at the hospital." He worried. I smiled at him sleepily.  
"No. I'll be fine...just need to sleep." I murmured. He rushed out of the room for a second, and came back without Renesmee. He helped me out, and walked me gently back to bed, tucking me in with soft blankets. I grinned, and kissed him on the forehead. "Will you be okay?" I asked him. He ran a hand through his dishevled hair.  
"I think so. I mean...I can do it." He said, nervously.  
"Does Edward Cullen sound nervous?!" I said in mock surprise. He smiled.  
"Yes."  
"You can do anything." I smiled. He kissed me on the lips, and then hurried off the silence Renesmee's cries with comfort. I heard her sobs muffle, and Edward's soothing voice, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

EDWARD POV

"You can do anything." She smiled at me. I kissed her, and ran out of the room. Caring for babies, was something I had never had to do. What if I was bad at it? I picked Renesmee up, who's face was streaked with tears, and rocked her back and forth for a while. She quieted.  
"It's alright, sweetie." I muttered, and she made a soft, baby noise. I smiled. Maybe I could do this. Yeah...this wasn't so hard. I was enjoying the feel of Renesmee in my arms, and stroking her soft hair that matched mine, when I heard Max start to cry softly and timidly. My stomach churned as his cries started Renesmee up again. I desperately wished Renee was here, but she was staying with my family now. I picked Max up in my other arm, and sighed happily as both their cries quieted. I rocked them back and forth, and smiled at their soft breathing. Renesmee closed her eyes, but Max's stayed wide open. He seemed so much more alert and observant than a normal newborn baby should be. His big green eyes looked me straight in the eyes, and then stared at his sister, and then the yellow walls. I smiled, and he jerked one corner of his mouth upwards, in a sort of miniature smile. He had a dimple on only one side.  
I sang them the lullaby I wrote for them, and watched as Max's green eyes finally drifted closed. I grinned once more, sighed, and lay them down in their cribs. They breathed softly, and I just watched them for a while, enjoying the noises they made and just staring at their faces, a miraculous mix of Bella and I. My heart filled with love, and felt as if it was melting as I stood there, grinning goofily. Finally, when I was satisfied that they were fast asleep, I tiptoed swiftly out of the room and went to check on Bella. I creeped in, but she opened her eyes at the sound of my feet hitting the floor. She smiled, her hair flying away all over her face. She ran a hand through it, and sat up. I sat down beside her, and she lay her head on my shoulder.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing her hair.  
"Sore." She answered, and I rubbed her back. She sighed, and smiled gratefully. She lay back down after a while, and I followed suit. We just lay there together, enjoying the company of each other in silence. It was amazing how her stomach had shrunk back to almost the exact same size as it had been before the pregnancy in just one and a half days. It wasn't right. But then again, it wasn't a normal pregnancy, I guess. I kind of liked having her small, slender body and waist fitting perfectly in my arms again, and apparently she did too, pushing herself as close to me as she could possibly get. "Are they sleeping?" She whispered. I nodded.  
"Max is different." I told her, and she looked confused.  
"Meaning?" She asked.  
"Well he seems so much more alert than Renesmee. And I could swear he smiled at me." I said, between planting kisses on her collarbone. She sighed as I kissed up and down, and ran her fingers through my hair lightly.  
"What was that one thing you once said about vampires getting distracted very easily?" She giggled. I laughed too, and looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry. You're just too irresistible." I told her, and she kissed me lightly on the lips.  
"Not as much as you are. You have no idea how much I want to eat you." She said sarcastically.  
"I didn't mean in that way." I groaned, smiling.  
"I know." She smiled. We lay in silence for a while more, until I heard Bella's breathing get even once more, and her eyes closed. I smiled, and kissed her forehead, before creeping out again to check on the twins. Max was awake, his eyes open wide. Renesmee was still sleeping soundly. I walked over to Max's crib without waking Renesmee, and picked him up gently. I loved the feel of them in my arms, so warm and tiny, I had never felt anything like it before. Their skin was so soft and smooth. Max was dressed in a tiny little green onesie, and white socks. His little bowed legs were so cute. I held him against me, stroked his soft baby hair, and headed downstairs with him in my arms. I held him against me as I rummaged through the cupboards, trying to find something I could bring to Bella.  
"We're going to get Mommy a snack." I said to Max. He looked at me intently, with those huge green eyes. I smiled. "She loves you so much, you know." I got down a bag of pretzels I had a feeling she would be craving, and made her some tea, all with Max safely in my arms, looking curiously around at everything. And then it hit me. Babies needed to eat too. And we hadn't fed them! I rushed back upstairs with the food and drink for Bella, Max still in my arms, and shook her awake. She sat up, and smiled.  
"Look who it is. My two favorite boys." She cooed at Max, and grinned at me. I handed her the tea, and she sipped it gratefully.  
"Uh...Bella?" I said nervously.  
"Mmm Yes?" She asked contentedly.  
"I'm pretty sure we're supposed to feed babies." I said. She looked shocked.  
"Oh my god." She exclaimed.  
"I am such a bad Dad!" I groaned.  
"Edward, calm down. You are not. This is our first day with them, and don't forget that we're new parents. And also teenagers..." She said, touching my shoulder.  
"You're right. But what do half vampire babies eat?" I said, scratching my head.  
"Umm..." Bella muttered. Max was still seated in my arms, taking everything in. Bella reached for him, and I passed him carefully into her arms. She kissed his hair, and smiled. "He smells so nice." She commented. I nodded.  
"I'll ask Carlisle." I said, grabbing the phone from the bedside table. I dialed his number, and he picked up quickly.  
"Hey Carlisle. We have a question." I said.  
"Ask away." He said, chuckling.  
"Well, what would a baby who's half vampire eat?" I asked, embarrassed.  
"Oh yes. I researched that a while ago. Try them on normal milk, and if they don't like it, try some animal blood in a bottle. They should be fine with those." He said, sounding sure. I sighed.  
"Okay, thanks Carlisle."  
"No problem." He said, hanging up.  
"He said milk or...blood." I said, looking at Bella.  
"Well, I knew it would come to that sooner or later." Bella chuckled. "Let's try it. I can't breastfeed tho...I already asked the doctor and she said for some weird reason that part didn't develop during the pregnancy." She muttered, looking sad. I hugged her gently. Probably the result of a half vampire pregnancy...  
"It's alright. I'll be right back." I said, taking the stairs two by two to go get a bottle full of warm milk from the kitchen.

BELLA POV

I held little Max in my arms, and I noticed that Edward was right, he did seem very alert. He was looking all around, his green eyes observant. I stroked his soft cheeks with the back of my finger, and looked at him adoringly.  
"You look just like your Daddy." I said softly, kissing his forehead. He was warm, and unbelievably soft. I heard Edward padding softly back up the stairs, and smiled as he entered the room. "Is Renesmee awake?" I asked.  
"No, she's still sleeping soundly." He assured me, and I nodded. He sat down close beside me, and handed me a bottle full of warm milk. I grinned up at Edward, and then put the bottle at Max's lips. At first he didn't do anything, until I nudged the silicone against his bottom lip, and then it was instinctual. He guzzled the bottle, his little eyes still open. I chuckled as he drank it down quickly.  
"Are you hungry, little man?" I cooed. Edward laughed too.  
"I think he was." He said. And "was" was certainly right. The bottle was now empty, and his eyes were drifting slowly closed. I smiled and rocked him gently until he fell asleep.  
"Well, that worked. Do you think he would have drank the blood?" I asked Edward.  
"I don't know, there's only one way to find out. Next time we feed them, we'll try it." He said. I nodded, and shuffled to the babies room with Edward by my side. I lay Max down in his crib, and stroked his silky baby hair. I covered him with a thin blanket, and sighed as he breathed evenly.  
"They seem so...human." I commented.  
"I know. I think we'll see the other...vampire half show as they get older." Edward said, looking at Max fondly. Just then, I heard Renesmee stir. I looked over in her direction, and there she was, her eyes wide open, waiting for us in her crib. I grinned as Edward lifted her gently, and held her against him. It almost made my heart stop. I had imagined this scene so many times, but I had never imagined how perfect he looked holding a baby. It was so natural.

HOPED YOU ENJOYED the very short first chapter! Love love love everyone!

Review??


	3. Chapter 2 Still Young

**HEY GUYS sorry for the long distance between updates! I've been SUPER busy. But, here it is. Hope you like it! In the next chapter, I'll be getting to a topic that's been put off this whole story, including in Almost Impossible. So stay tuned!**

I went downstairs to fetch another bottle for Renesmee while Edward carried her into our room. I warmed it up, and made my way back up the steps. I smiled as I saw Edward talking to her, her eyes watching him attentively.

"You're so beautiful." He said to her as I sat down. I grinned. Her bronze hair matched his exactly, and was perfectly curled in ringlets. She was very pretty for a baby. I passed the bottle to Edward, and he held it to her tiny pink lips. She made no move to drink it. She simply ignored it. I sighed.

"Do you think we need to try the...other alternative?" I asked Edward, and he nodded, trying once again to get her to drink. He nodded. His eyebrows knitted for a minute, before handing Renesmee to me.

"Okay. I'll be back in 5 minutes." He said, running a hand through his hair and kissing me on the forehead. I smiled.

"Okay." I agreed. He ran down the stairs in vampire speed. I smiled down at Renesmee, and stroked from the top of her little nose down to the tip. She sneezed lightly. I giggled, and held her tighter to my chest. I stroked her baby hair softly, she was more than I ever could have hoped for. Just then, Edward zoomed back up the stairs and into the room. Renesmee's eyes found him and followed his actions. He smiled at her as he sat down beside me.

"Okay, so I have it. Are you sure this isn't too much for you?"

"Edward, I'm sure. I can handle it." I told him. I handed Renesmee to him gently, and he cradled her in his arms. He picked up a bottle filled with red liquid, and placed it beside her mouth. She found the silicone and guzzled away. I sighed. She finished the bottle quickly, and her eyes drooped once more. Edward smiled triumphantly. We walked together into the room and placed her into her crib, watching her breathe evenly. I shuffled back to our room, exhausted, and flopped down on the bed. Edward followed, and I curved into his arms. He kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep quickly, absorbed in dreams that featured the faces of my new family.

EDWARD POV

Bella slept peacefully in my arms, a small smile on her lips. I kissed her hair gently. Just then, I heard a small whimper coming from the babies room. It was about 5am. I got up slowly, leaving Bella to sleep. Max was looking up at me from his crib, and I grinned, picking him up.

"Hey buddy." I said quietly, sitting down in the rocking chair, I didn't want to wake Renesmee. He looked up at me silently, his big green eyes steady. I smiled. "You're not tired, are you?" I asked, chuckling. I just held him for a while, the sound of his breathing even. I hummed Bella's lullaby for him, resolving to write one for him and Renesmee later. Even then, his eyes were still as wide as ever, and he was making little bubbly sounds with his small mouth. I smiled again. "Persistent aren't you?" I thought for a while, what usually helped babies get to sleep? I thought back to my own days, and remembered vaguely my soft faced mother telling me a story about a knight and a princess. I grinned, happy that I was able to remember that. "How about a story?" I asked, stroking his brown hair. I thought about what stories I knew, and suddenly got a brilliant idea. "I'm going to tell you the story of your Mommy and me. It's a good one."

BELLA POV

I woke up, and grinned lazily, the first, bluish hues of morning tentatively pushing through the curtains. I heard Edward talking gently from the other room, and got up slowly, the soreness in my body aching slightly, and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. I grabbed the camera my father had given me for my 18th birthday from the drawer, and walked slowly into the babies room. There was Edward, holding Max close to him.

"And she didn't think I liked her very much. But I did. One day, I decided to talk to her in our biology class." He said, looking down at Max. I grinned, leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning boys. Smile." I said, raising the camera to my eye. Edward looked up and grinned in a little boy sort of way and I snapped a picture quickly. I laughed, and walked over, giving Edward a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm...Good morning." He said quietly. I kissed Max on the head, and sat down on the chair beside them, listening to the story Edward was telling. A couple minutes later, Renesmee was making little noises in her crib, and I walked over, picking her up and nuzzling her soft neck with my nose.

"Good morning sweetheart." I cooed gently, sitting down with her in my arms, listening to Edward finish his story. An hour later, we had dressed the twins in little outfits, and went downstairs.

"I'm guessing my family will be over soon. Don't worry, they'll be good." Edward said, smiling as he caught my knowing look. We quickly fed them another bottle each.

Half an hour later, the Cullen's arrived, followed by my mother and father. They were quiet, even little Ethan had been instructed to whisper. I grinned at him and let him hold Renesmee.

"Hey baby." Alice cooed, holding Max close to her. Rosalie's face was bright with excitement as she took Renesmee from Ethan, and gently pulled her fingers through her bronze curls. I watched everyone passing around the twins, and silently pulled Edward out of the room.

"Bella, what-" Edward started when we reached the kitchen. I attacked him, pressing my lips to his savagely. He groaned in appreciation, and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I grabbed his hair, I had been wanting to do this for a while, but hadn't felt either awake or well. The kiss went a little deeper than usual. Edward ran his hands up and down my spine, and pushed me up against the counter, lifting me slightly.

"Gentle.." I whispered against his lips. My belly was still sore. He released his pressure just a little, and I wound my arms around his neck. Just then, Emmett walked in, not caring.

"Woah. Sorry to interrupt." He chuckled. Edward pulled away and glared.

"Get lost Emmett." He said.

"Sorry, can't. Humans are hungry!" He said cheerily, pulling down a bag of chips from the cupboard.

"Keep your voice down!" I chuckled. He grinned.

"Well, I'm off. You two should join us." He said, waltzing back into the living room with the bowl of chips. Edward rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair.

"That was nice." I murmured, pressing myself against him, referring to the first real kiss we had shared in weeks.

"Mhm..." Edward said, pulling me close to him. He kissed my shoulder, and then smiled, sighing happily. I smiled back, kissing his cheek, and turning back down the hall to the living room. He followed, catching me around the waist halfway, and sitting us down on the couch, me on his lap. I leaned back into him.

RENEE POV

I watched my tired but happy looking daughter walk into the living room, Edward following behind. He had a silly look on his face, and his hair was all messy. He sat down with Bella on his lap and wrapped his arms around her as tight as they would go. I tried to stifle my laugh, he looked dazed. Well, I suppose they were still teenagers. Max started to whimper after sitting happily in Jasper's arms for a while, and Bella got up, Edward reluctantly unwrapping his arms from around her. Jasper handed him to Bella, smiling sheepishly.

"He doesn't like me." Jasper said. Alice scoffed.

"Oh Jasper." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be silly Jazz, of course he loves his uncle." Bella said, dancing back to her spot with Max. He quieted, looking up at his mother. Her face melted. "Don't you, baby?" She cooed. Edward's arm fell around her shoulders, and she held Max tightly, adjusting his tiny tuque. I looked over at Charlie, who was holding Renesmee in his arms, an expression of wonder in his eyes. I had seen that same look when Bella was born, and I could tell he would be wrapped around her little finger from this day on. I smiled, and sat back, talking to Esme.

**REVIEWS? ADVICE? xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3 Changed

**Hey everyone, I'm really unsure about this chapter, and was very challenged to write it. Stephenie Meyer did it so much better, and I'm sorry it's not more detailed. I hope everyone is somewhat satisfied with it :) But to be honest, I just want to get back to the family stuff and babies :) Reviews? Tell me what you thought.**

6 MONTHS LATER

BELLA POV

"I love you." He whispered. "I won't hurt you. It's going to be okay."  
"Edward, shhh." I quieted him, trying to subdue the pangs of nervousness I felt in my stomach. "I love you too. I trust you."  
"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked me. I fell into his chest, and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.  
"Yes." I whispered. He buried his nose in my hair, and kissed me very gently on the lips. He lay me down on the couch, and I touched his face, wanting the look I hated in his eyes go away. "It's going to be okay." I told him, repeating his own words. He nodded against my palm. I looked at Carlisle standing behind us, and nodded, leaning back again and closing my eyes. I felt Edward lean towards me, more aware of his presence than ever. The twins were safe at the Cullen's, and my mother was back in Florida. I was ready for this.  
"I'll see you when you wake." He whispered, and it reminded me of an old fairytale story where the princess was put to sleep indefinitely. I nodded, and gasped as I felt a sharp rip in my neck. Then unbearable pain. Then black.

EDWARD POV

I knelt over Bella, her beautiful face contorted with pain I had never seen her in before. This was worse than I had imagined it, and I ignored the pressure of Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. Bella screamed once, a long, eerie scream that echoed through the house. I let out a dry sob despite my efforts not too, and stroked her hair as she arched her back. I kissed her forehead, and felt my own kind of pain course through me, almost too much to bear. The next 72 hours were absolute, insane hell, like I had never experienced.

BELLA POV

Black. Immeasurable pain. I was on fire, flames licking at me. I was being burned. I could almost feel my skin disintegrating without my control. I tried to make a noise, any noise, but it was as though someone had bound my mouth. I was going, I could feel myself slipping away. The black surrounding me turned white, it was too bright, even worse the the black. It was sweltering, only deepening the pain I already felt. Edward. Edward. Where was Edward now. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel.

CARLISLE POV

It was nearing the middle of the third day, and Edward still hadn't left Bella's side. I had never seen him like this before.  
"Son, it'll be over soon." I said. He didn't respond, still holding Bella's hand tight. I had a suspicion she would awake soon enough.

BELLA POV

I had no idea how long this had been going on. All I knew was that I had been on fire for a very long time. I wanted to make it stop. Kill me, please kill me. I wanted death so badly, anything but this. I counted to one hundred, and noticed that the pain was starting to ebb from my toes. Then my feet and ankles, finally, my legs were free of the agony. My torso followed after, and then my arms and head and neck. Someone had put the fire out. I tried to wake myself, but didn't have control of my own body. I was dead, wasn't I? Yes, finally, I was dead. No more pain. But then how was I thinking? This didn't make any sense. Suddenly, it was as though someone had stabbed me with a knife flaming blue. My heart was on fire again, worse than before, worse than ever. One thousand times worse. My heart beat so fast with the heat I thought it might explode. I wanted it to stop. The burning in my heart absolutely consumed me, and I thought that I would rather have my whole body on fire again. And then, it stopped. There was nothing. No sound, no nothing. My heart had stopped. Just then, I heard something, a soft, shallow sound. I recognized it as breathing. I heard a very familiar voice. Edward. Edward was here. I counted his breaths all the way to 2000. 3000. 4000. I felt a sensation sweep through me, and felt my motor skills return. I opened my new eyes, and took in my new world.

EDWARD POV

Bella opened her new vampire eyes, and looked around. They were brilliant red instead of warm brown. No one in the room made a sound. Rosalie was holding the twins, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme sat on the couch, while Carlisle stood beside me. Ethan wriggled in his seat silently beside Emmett.  
"Bella?" I whispered. She just looked at me. "Can you hear me, sweetheart?"  
"Edward" She said finally. I nodded.  
"I'm here." I said. She smiled a brilliant smile.  
"Edward." She said again, standing up in one fluid motion. She fell into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her slender body, and breathed in. She didn't have her beautiful scent anymore, but she was still my baby Bella. She squeezed me tighter than she ever had before.  
"Gentle." I whispered. She pulled back.  
"Oops." She said sheepishly. I grinned. Alice sighed.  
"Oh Bella, you're so beautiful" Alice crooned.  
"She was just as beautiful before." I commented.  
"I know." Alice said, rolling her eyes. Bella caught her reflection in the full length mirror in our bedroom, and gasped.  
"Is that...me?" She asked, bewildered. I came up behind her, and touched her shoulder.  
"Yes." I whispered into her ear. A corner of her mouth pulled upwards.  
"I'm pretty..." She whispered.  
"You were always." I told her. She turned back around to face me.  
"I love you." She said, kissing me. It was a kiss like we had never had before, different and special, farther than we had ever been able to go. Alice cleared her throat noisily, but we ignored her, lost in our own minds.

BELLA POV

I could run. Run faster than Edward. Faster than Alice. Fast, I was fast. I could see so far it was impossible, and things that had never been visible before now were. And smell. It was absolutely overwhelming, the smell. Everything was scented, everything had it's own distinct smell, and I was taking it in all at once. It was now evening, and the sun was setting lazily on the horizon. edward had put the twins to bed, and I was standing by the window. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"A little much, isn't it?" He asked quietly. I nodded.  
"Insane." I said. "I can see the details on the leaves of that tree over there perfectly. This is insane."  
"It takes a while to get used too." He chuckled. "I can't believe you have so much control Bella. It's not normal for a newborn." He said. He was referring to earlier, when I had gone on my first hunt, and we had come across the scent of some hikers. I grinned.  
"I'm glad. I thought it would take months for me to be able to be myself again." I said.  
"I'm glad too. Are you happy, beautiful Bella?"  
"You have no idea." I answered, and he smiled, turning me around and pressing me against his chest. He kissed me again, like I had never experienced before. It was amazing, how we had been holding back.

**Hope it was okay! Review! 3**


End file.
